Secret's Out
by LittleKitten
Summary: Jack tries to get used to the Tok'ra voice in his head. Epilogue for the episode 'Frozen'. (Sam/Jack UST)


Secret's Out  
by LittleKitten  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
It took me three days to recover, even with...it...inside me. Not that it's something I   
would have even considered at gunpoint before; the experience (so far, at least) hasn't   
been as bad as I had thought. I can see why Jacob chose it over dying of cancer. I didn't   
really have much choice in the matter. Carter made me. I suppose I'd be dead now   
otherwise.  
  
This is the first time I have had control over my body since I went into that coma. The   
symbiote that's in me now has been in control while healing me. And I can't even   
remember his name at the moment.  
  
Stretching my arms over my head, I realise that the damage the virus caused was a lot   
worse than Janet and the others had thought. The symbiote was still a bit weak from   
healing me; but also from trying and failing to heal its previous host.  
  
I'm a host. To a parasite - albeit a rebel one, but still.  
  
A host.  
  
I sigh, trying to get up for the first time in three days, and I'm surprised that I can stand.   
And my knees don't hurt. Sweet. Something flutters to the floor, and I pick it up.  
  
A letter, the neat writing on the front states 'Jack O'Neill'. Carter's writing.  
  
O'Neill. I hear the symbiote say to me, and I put the letter under the pillow for later.  
  
'I take it you need to tell the others your "important information" that I keep hearing   
about?' I respond, before surrendering control of my body to him.  
  
  
  
After the talk with the other Tok'ra, I went back to Carter's letter, going for some air on   
the surface while I read it. At least they don't live on desert planets any more.  
  
  
Hey,  
  
If you're reading this, I take it you're okay again. Just wanted you to know that I'm glad   
you listened to me and took the Tok'ra's deal. I know how you feel about them. It just   
would have been too hard to deal with losing you so soon after Daniel.  
  
Teal'c, Jonas, Janet, Hammond and most of the SGC wish you well. Don't give up. Just   
remember all the snake-heads (wait, is that insulting to the Tok'ra? Sorry) we've killed -   
Ra, Hathor, Seth, Apothis, Sokhar, Heru'ur, Imhotep... Maybe we can add Anubis to that   
list when you get back. Remember the blending's only temporary.  
  
Hope to see you soon. Miss you and your lame jokes.  
  
Sam  
  
  
Putting the letter away in one of the pockets of the annoyingly crap Tok'ra outfits they   
made me wear, I take in the scenery on the Tok'ra homeworld.  
  
You miss them, don't you?  
  
Damn, I'm still not used to the whole voice-in-the-head thing yet. That took me by   
surprise.  
  
'Yeah'  
  
Who's this 'Sam'?  
  
'Major Carter. Sam. My second in command.'  
  
So she's in the military too, then.  
  
'Hmm.' He doesn't say anything for a while.  
  
I've heard that name before.  
  
'What?'  
  
Carter.  
  
'She's Jacob's daughter.'  
  
Jacob as in Selmak's host!?  
  
'That's the one.' I sigh.  
  
Sweet.  
  
'Hey! That's my word!'  
  
So - Jacob's daughter...  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
You like her, don't you!?  
  
'I said shut up!'  
  
Don't worry about that. I won't tell him. Well, at least not till you've gone.  
  
'I'll come back and wring your neck.'  
  
Oooh, but I'll be long gone by then. He pauses. It's not allowed, is it.  
  
'No. She's in my chain of command.'  
  
That was when Jacob himself decided to show up. I stood out of courtesy to speak to   
him; also hoping that being polite will serve to save me when (or if) he finds out about   
my... unprofessional feelings for his precious only daughter. I don't think Anise told him   
after that Zat'ark thing because he hasn't shot me yet. Or if he does know, he's hiding it   
very well.  
  
"Jacob."  
  
"Jack. It's good to see you again. Though not under the best circumstances." He smiles   
slightly. "Are you well enough to travel?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"Good," he replies.  
  
"Do you mind me asking where?"  
  
"To SG-1. They need the Tok'ra's help again." I can't help but smile at this.  
  
"You see that's just typical. I've only been gone a few days and it all falls apart..." I   
joke.  
  
"So I take it you want to come with me?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"I'll explain on the way."  
  
"Now that's what I don't trust."  
  
"You never did." We start to walk back to the ring transporter to get back into the   
tunnels; and I smile despite everything.  
  
Maybe this experience won't be so bad after all.  
  
  
  
*fin*  
  



End file.
